destroyallhumansfandomcom-20200214-history
Dick Armquist
General Armquist was the leader of the United States Military in Destroy All Humans!. He was completley devoted to protecting his Country but despised Majestic since they had complete control over the Government. He and Silhouette are seen conversing twice in the game, during both conversations arguing against what Silhouette commanded. Overview Armquist wears leather brown shoes and a completley light brown uniform labeled with badges and a general army cap. He also has on black sunglasses which he is seen wearing throughout the entire game except for the opening cinematic. Possibly from past battle injuries, Armquist walks with a slight limp on his right side. Despite his seemingly old-in-age appearence, Armquist can be a quite agile, being able to throw a good punch and run fast. He hates communism and communists, apparently likes corn-cob pipes and he prefers Eisenhower to Huffman, as the former doesn't suck up to Silhouette, despite Eisenhower not letting Armquist bomb Asia Minor. History Armquist was first seen at the beginning of the game overloooking the missle launch pad experiment at Area 42. He notices a strange craft above the missle and urges the launch count down to be stopped. Too late, the missle hits the craft, which crashes onto the desert floor. The soldiers go to investigate. The Furon, Cryptosporidium 136, emerges from the craft, weakened, and passes out. Armquist had his soldiers collect the alien and bring it to the lab for experimentation. Crypto 136 is killed in the process. Crypto 137 and Orthopox 13 go to earth to rescue Crypto 136. During their mission at Santa Modesta, the Furons are introduced to Armquist as he arrives with his forces to annihalate Crypto and destroy the broadcast radio towers they are using to hypnotize citizens. Armquist fails and goes back to Area 42. There he meets with the rest of the Joint Cheifs. The General of the Air Force, Jack, holds a demonstration of a device made to rival Crypto's saucer, though it proves useless and fails to work. Crypto infiltrates the area and uses a nuke to destroy the launch pad in an attempt to assasinate Armquist as a first step to avenge Crypto 136 and defeat the humans, only to fail to kill Armquist. Silhouette angrily contacts Armquist for being unsuccessful in his attempts to defeat the Furon and questions his resolve. He then orders Armquist to return to Capitol City. Armquist at first refuses to take orders from Majestic, but complies since Silhouette is "speaking for the President" and returns to Capitol City to report to President Huffman. At the Octagon, Silhouette informs Armquist of his plan to unite the seperate Military branches into a single chain. Armquist again argues against Silhouette, but has no choice but to compley. He goes to Union Town to unite the Joint Cheif Generals. He tells them about the kidnapping of Miss Rockwell, destruction of the Rockwell town fair, and attempt to assasinate him in Area 42. Crypto infiltrates the meeting disguised as the Navy Admiral and speaks out against everything Armquist says, convincing the other Generals to disagree with Armquist and leave. Crypto then reveals himself to Armquist and attempts to kill him, only for Armquist to punch him and escape. Crypto fends off the soldiers until Armquist gets in a large robotic suit equipped with back-mounted missles and arm blasters. The two fight and Crypto defeats Armquist, who goads Crypto to finish him off. Crypto simply says that Humans and Furons could have lived together in peace and that they never intended to destroy them. Armquist is surprised at this revelation and declares that "at the end of the day..we really are all just..Human Beings!" Crypto then disintigrates Armquist with a "Psyche!" and walks away, declaring Armquist to be a truly pathetic human.